Marcossonicracer
Marcossonicracer ou Kira S.R. é um dos poopers mais desconhecidos de todos. muitas poucas pessoas o conhecem mas as numerosas aparições dele no Collab Baiano lhe renderam o titulo de Viciado em MVs da Cinderela Baiana. os MVs nunca ficam muito bons, mas são audiveis... a maioria serve como portifólio para ele na vida real.professores e algumas pessoas ja mandaram mensagens falando sobre os videos. provavelmente é um dos unicos Poopers a ter menos YTP do que YTPMV, com 2 YTP e 7 YTPMV até agora. O Inicio o inicio como pooper foi observando muitos dos youtube poopers fazerem seus videos engraçados e em um otimo ritimo.Kira pegou inspiração em alguns videos e começou de baixo pra cima, pegando um tema regional (Cardinot) e logo em seguida começando a fazer nacionais (os YTPMV). entre o primeiro YTP e o YTPMV se passou um tempo sem muita atividade como pooper por que ele achava que no inico não levava jeito nenhum pra ser um pooper e também estava afundado em tarefas de traduções de jogos... mas com a descoberta do Collab Baiano do Tecraudio ele começou a fazer MVs e acabou gostando bastante da coisa. Identidade como Pooper Apesar de ainda não ter um Avatar definido,Kira é muito conhecido por usar 3 avatares. um para cada fonte de comunicação usada. o do Wikia(Coffin Fighter), o do orkut(o homen Sentado com uma foice, provavelmente o seu mais famoso)e o do canal que fazia uma referência ao "Gamenime" traduzida com o Vegas ACE COMBAT 3. Youtube Game Poop BR essa foi uma tentativa de criar uma nova modalidade de poop, usando jogos ao invés de filmes. o objetivo dessa modalidae é usar o maximo possivel de modificação de textura,mods em jogos e etc para montar um youtube poop, usando o vegas apenas para pequenas correções. o Primeiro poop desse género(corrija se estiver errado) foi Grande premio do Ipsep de formula 1, em uma pequena homenagem a pracinha em frente a sua casa, transformando a pista de cooper dela em um circuito de Formula 1, usando o jogo Trackmania United Forever como source. Estilo e Source mais usadas apesar de ser poop a muito pouco tempo para se definir uma source em que domina,ele faz juz ao nome de viciado em sources Baianas.usando ela na maioria das vezes e aporrinhando o Tecraudio , Tiago Angelelli e outros com seus MVs.apesar de que ele usa de tudo um pouco, jogos,filmes,desenhos e o diabo a quatro. Dublagens ja dublou algumas vezes para ver se conseguia ser dublador profissional... no inicio... a dublagem era pessima... mas com o tempo ele foi melhorando... Interpretou Ryu Suzaku,Jack Levin,Zoda (F-Zero) Dimitri Blinov,Soma Cruz e Dario Bossi (Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow). Fansub Também ja fez fansub,Traduzindo inteiramente o jogo/Gameninme ACE COMBAT 3(J),alem de interpretar o personagem Kira von Black. Projetos Youtube Game Poop BR Collab Baiano - The Game Participações Competições Oficiais Soccer: Marcossonicracer VS Swasticafalante Colabs e Memes (nomes com * não são Collabs oficiais. e sim videos que muitas pessoas acabam respondendo e querendo ou não acabaram virando "Collabs") *Ratinho *Furar um videogame *Colab Baiano de Tecraudio *Smoke Weed Everyday de Tiago Angelelli *Pastel de Carica de Medazza*(aguarda aprovação) *GolGol de Guilhox*(aguarda aprovação) Trivia "Não contavam com minhas pingas" talvez seja um dos poops mais gore de todos. além de poper é Tradutor,Ativista e Estudante de Design na SAGA(Hellcife) e na UFPE. é viciado em Yu-gi-oh,F-zero e Ace Combat. e mais recentemente adquiriu um novo vicio: as musicas de Jubeat Copious costuma sempre comentar poops de outros poopers. Poopografia YTP: Absorvente com alarme prende 2 mulheres que jogaram trem em seu madruga Não contavam com minhas pingas gamecube baiano Videogames Baianos Aleatóriedade Maldita MVs: MV'S Baianos 'Megaman:' Elevador Baiano Fortaleza Baiana do Sigma - 2° andar Vagalume Brilhante Baiano Tartaruga chuvosa Baiana Introdução do zero na bahia Introdução do X na bahia Homen Preda Baiano 'Sonic:' Splash bahia Zone act 1 Splash bahia Zone act 3 'Mighty Switch Force:' Mighty Cinderela Force-Baiana Loves You(Short) MV'S Enmaconhados: Megaman Weed 3: Macômega Snoop Chemical Weed Zone New Super Snoop Bros Weed - Stage 1 Pastel do que,Mesmo?! Chrono Weed-Too Far away Weed SmokeSmoke. Snoop Visita Serdin Black armor's colateral efects yelow smoke weed Bad Trip Nebula MV'S Seu Madruga Professor Heavenly Dawn Flower Beleleu Frenzy Overdawn Seu Madruga Visita Vermécia Madruzzed F-Zero M - Dawn City Winds of Golden Dawn Madrogre MV'S DBZ Grande Nappa Ace Fracassado Investigations - Kakaroto's Confrontation. as esferas do dragão fantasma MV'S Cardinot Mighty Cardinot Force - Love your Bronca Game Poops: Grande Premio do ipsep de formula 1 Seu Madruga wants to duel Grande Nappa wants to duel Nóia wants to duel Seu Madruga wants to duel(Revanche) Participações Especiais: Ratinho Round 15: Ratinho in the shell Furar um videogame Round 30: F-Batata so vão te chamar de... Category:Poopers